102087-well-another-mmorpg-to-put-on-the-shelf-it-was-a-good-run-aslong-it-lasted
Content ---- ---- Well lets be honest, no one has to make a post about your intelligence with grammar like that... Don't let the door hit you on the way out. | |} ---- ---- Holding together a hardcore raiding guild on faction dead server just took all the energy i had and well u get the rest. Nazryn sorry im not english and im very tired so yes my grammar is bad? | |} ---- ---- But carbine makes its a job / chore and NOT A GAME with everything that is going on atm in the game people quiting or just doesnt bother and then carbine is not making things easier either | |} ---- For Carbine yes, it's a job, for you it's not. Unless you are Carbine, which it doesn't look like. So to you and me, it's just a game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You've obviously never been in guild leadership. | |} ---- I'm a guild leader. Have been for the past 8 years or so. It's not a job nor should it ever be. | |} ---- Ah, fair enough. I don't envy guild leaders, particularly in this game. Keeping track of over 40 people is not a fun thing, hell even the 20-25 or so gets tiring. Maybe get some more officers to help you out? Not sure how stringent you are on control, perhaps switch it to a council type system rather than purely guild leadership. For 40 man groups, having anywhere from 5-10 people who are 'authority' helps a lot. Around 5 is usually a good number for 20 man groups. (Keeping in mind the group is usually larger due to subs and such) I remain hopeful they'll switch from 20 and 40 man raiding to 10 and 20 man. | |} ---- guild inviting a bunch of fcupcakin randoms to some scrub zerg guild is not the guild leadership we're refering to here, sorry. | |} ---- I can see u play on a populated sever and / faction .. makes things alot easier dont it ? well im off bb | |} ---- I do? Nope. Lightspire EU on Dominion side is not highly populated nor is it easy to find members- but we make due and we don't focus solely on end game. | |} ---- Not randoms. Thank you. But go ahead, judge, it's cool. Also cheers for the free advertisement. | |} ---- Have you even seen a *cupcake* in person? | |} ---- ---- your completly right leading a guild can be very stressfull for some people, really almost everyone. Although every now and then when the stars align just right theres that creapy guy that has no were to be all day, loves to do nothing but number crunch, micromanage, and has just enough charisma to boost moral and gather followers. God know thats not me and i think you know thats not you. The piont is be good at what you do, dont do what you want to be good at. | |} ---- ---- Hardcore (TM protostar) LOL FFXI casual edition... | |} ---- ---- You mean a GCD reborn, or endgame for people with low skill caps. :P WoW Heroics are harder than anything in a GCD reborn. | |} ---- Boo hoo leveling is too hard! God. I'm so tired of all this crying. | |} ---- good game, felt a bit too....... structured to have fun. plus all classes ended up being a carbon copy of all classes. then again i could complain about any game, btw regarding your signature that processor is going to operate as a 3 core on you obviously gaming build, you wont want to bother overclocking cpu sense you gpu (and probably your memory) will be receiving bits in significantly smaller packets then your cpu is and would be dishing out causing the unit to throttle and generate wasted heat and power. Also your gpu doesn't support secure boot with windows 8.1, may cause display issues when booting up. Be on the look out for that. | |} ---- What ever you are smoking care to share? Go level a toon to 90 in FFXI then come say levelling in W* is 'slow' and 'hard'. | |} ---- ---- Really!? I hate responding aggressively but "wow clone." wtf are you playing, if anything thing its a guildwars2 clone but that's what a game "genre" is. do you walk into red lobster and say "tables, chairs, and light? this is just a big McDonalds clone. no you eat your endless shrimp and your delicious biscuits without even a thought of a big mac. (unless ur fat then i guess you may always be thinking about big macs..... If ur fat replace those two with any of a million different analogies.) Point is, if you hated it so much, and its so much like wow, WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO WOW?! | |} ---- yea what he said | |} ---- mmmm those cheddar biscuits are to die for! | |} ---- oooh you mean pay 60$ to have a level 90 character than go do some LFR to get gear in 1 week lol life was much easier when MMOs were MMOs not a complaining window for weird people | |} ---- ----